1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inductor element, and particularly relates to an inductor element used as an antenna coil for short-range radio communication.
2. Background Art
An element is known in which as in a coil element disclosed in Patent Document 1, a coil pattern is wound on the outer periphery of a multilayer body, namely, a magnetic material, by stacking magnetic sheets having the coil pattern printed on a principal surface thereof. In such an element, in order to prevent short-circuiting of the coil pattern, the multilayer body is coated with a non-magnetic sheet as an outermost layer. Furthermore, in order to reduce a direct current resistance component of the coil pattern, a line conductor connected in parallel with the coil pattern is provided within the non-magnetic sheet.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-49737